The Emperor and The King’s Little Moments
by ooRyuuseioo
Summary: This is a series of oneshots involving a child Keigo and a child Genichirou. Tango Pair drabbles and fluffs...
1. Spell My Name

The Emperor and The King's Little Moments

By ryuusei

This is a series of oneshots involving a child Keigo and a child Genichirou. Tango Pair drabbles and fluffs...

Main Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me.

A/n: This follows the continuity of "Pure and Innocent." (my other fic)

---Chapter 01: Spell My N-a-m-e---

------------------------------

One morning, Genichirou and Keigo were huddled together on a table. They were sitting on the floor with comfy cushions as their chairs. They seemed to be busy writing something.

"Do you know how to write your name in English alphabet, Genichirou?"

"No. I only study how to write in Japanese writing."

Keigo presented him a clean sheet of paper.

"This is how to write 'Genichirou'." Keigo spelled the name.

G-e-n-i-c-h-i-r-o-u.

Sanada-kun watched his friend write his name. He found the English alphabet very different from the Japanese characters that he always use.

Atobe-kun proceeded to write "Sanada" on the next line, but Sanada-kun interrupted him.

"How do you write 'Keigo'?"

K-e-i-g-o. Atobe-kun spelled his name on the third line.

"Hmm…" Genichirou compared how their names looked like.

As the two boys busied themselves in spelling, a large, beastly shadow lingered behind them. Keigo and Genichirou were so in to their activity that they didn't notice it creep behind them.

"…And this is how to write 'Sanada'"

_BARK!!_

"Ah!!" Both of them exclaimed. They looked at the sound's source.

"Beat, don't do that! You've ruined Ore-sama's writing," A reprimand by its master.

The furry pet whined.

Keigo was about to write "Sanada" on the second line, but the loud bark disrupted him.

Beat wanted to play but the two boys paid no notice of him. And so, he tried to get their attention. But his bark was met by a scold from Keigo. Poor Beat.

But then, something caught Beat's eye. It was the silver lining on Sanada's navy blue cap.

He grabbed it by its rim and took a run for it. Good thing, at least for Beat only, the door was open.

"Hey! My cap! Give it back." Genichirou hastily stood up and chased after the dog.

"Beat! You're getting naughty!" Keigo immediately followed Genichirou.

And they ran off to save what would be left of Genichirou's cap.

--------

In case you were wondering, this was the writing left on the paper:

Genichirou

A heart-shaped scribble (this was supposed to be an S)

Keigo

----------------------------

Reviews are welcome. :D

First fluff down. Many more to go. (--,)"


	2. Courting

---Chapter 02: Courting---

…Wherein we learn that Sanada can be so naïve…

------------------------------

That afternoon, Sanada-kun invited Atobe-kun to sit by the sakura tree and watch the clouds pass by. A gentle wind blew some of the blooms around the garden.

Keigo rarely did this: sit down and watch nature. When he started spending his time with Genichirou, he found out that he was missing a lot of nice things, like gazing at the clouds.

"The sky is so blue. It's beautiful," Atobe said.

"Just like your eyes," Sanada then said.

Keigo gave Genichirou a gentle smile.

"When you say that, I feel like you're courting me." Atobe was becoming more open to Sanada.

"'Courting'? Like a tennis 'court'?" Sanada innocently asked.

"Are you joking Ore-sama, Genichirou? Of course that's not the 'court' I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Genichirou really didn't know. He felt a little offended by Keigo's tone of voice.

Atobe sighed. "To put it lightly, courting is like praising another person to get his favor," he explained.

"If that's the case, then I'll always court you."

Keigo gave him a slightly surprised look.

"You give me a beautiful smile every time I say to you that kind of words." Genichirou continued.

"You're so naïve." And then, Keigo kissed his friend on the cheek.

"What was that for?" A slightly flushed Sanada asked.

Keigo didn't answer the question. "Just continue your cloud gazing."

----------------------------

Second fluff done. :)


	3. Afternoon Nap

---Chapter 03: Afternoon Nap---

…After playing all day, what's the next thing to do? Take a nap. l-)

A/n: This chapter follows the timeline of chapter 2.

------------------------------

"Ahhhhhh," this was a yawn by Sanada.

"Getting sleepy, are we?"

"Slightly. Beat dozed off already," Sanada said while looking at the dog.

Beside Atobe was his white and furry dog. It slept while the two boys did some cloud gazing.

"This weather makes me sleepy. I'm going to take a nap." Genichirou declared this while lowering his cap.

"Don't sleep in Ore-sama's presence!" Sometimes, Keigo could be really imposing.

"Keigo, if you feel like I'm leaving you alone, then take a nap as well."

"But Ore-sama is not sleepy."

"Try leaning your back on the tree and then closing your eyes."

Keigo did his advice. "I still don't feel tired."

Then, Beat stirred in his sleep.

"Why don't you lean on Beat and use him like a pillow? I'm sure he won't mind. You're his master, anyway."

Keigo thought about the suggestion. Beat's furry body looked inviting. He tried what Genichirou said. Keigo lay down and slightly laid his head on Beat's body. He didn't want his dog to carry the full weight of his head.

"You should try this, Genichirou. Beat's body is so soft. Ore-sama feels like he could take a nap now."

Sanada went over to Atobe and laid his body beside him. He leaned on the dog, like Keigo did.

"You're right. Beat's body is soft and comfortable."

As Genichirou was about to place his cap over his face, he noticed that Keigo was already drifting to sleep. He reached out for Keigo's hand and held it in his own hand. Keigo then turned to him.

"I'm holding your hand so you won't feel lonely while you sleep," Sanada quietly said.

In response, Keigo laced his fingers around Genichirou's. His action spoke for itself.

Beat did not mind the two heads leaning on him. He just continued snoozing while the two boys had their afternoon nap.

Technically, Atobe Keigo slept with Sanada Genichirou, but this time there was no malice in it.

----------------------------

I encourage reviews. :D


	4. Seme? Uke?

---Chapter 04: Seme? Uke?---

…In which the children heard something they shouldn't have…

------------------------------

Sanada and Atobe were in a play park this time. Atobe was sitting on a swing and Sanada was standing behind him.

"Push Ore-sama's swing, Genichirou."

"Can't you even say 'please'?"

Keigo looked up to his friend with a raised brow.

Genichirou rolled his eyes. As if he's not used to Atobe Keigo's attitude quirks. He complied with his friend's demand and pushed the swing.

Meanwhile, two teenage girls passed by with an interesting conversation:

"Aya-chan, look at those two boys. They're so _cute_ together," the first girl giggled.

"You're so right. See how they look at each other? They're like a couple," the second girl said.

"The boy wearing a cap is seme and the one sitting on the swing is uke."

The girl named Aya whispered something to her friend.

"I really wish they would do _that_!"

Then the two girls squealed to themselves.

Genichirou heard this conversation. He only understood half of what those two teen girls said. _What were they giggling about?_ He knew that they were talking about him and Keigo, and about how they found them as "cute". What he did not understand was the "seme" and "uke" thing.

When the two boys were in the limo and were going back to the mansion, Genichirou told Keigo about the weird conversation he heard.

"Seme? Uke? Ore-sama is displeased to say that he does not know these words or what they mean."

"I know them. 'Seme' means 'to attack' while 'uke' means 'to receive'. They are terms used in martial arts. My dad told me this," Sanada explained.

"If that is so, then they say that you are an 'attacker' while I'm a 'receiver'? You're going to attack me and I'm going to receive your attack? That's just plain nonsense! Besides, we were in a park, not a dojo."

"I agree. That's why I was confused when they giggled. There's no connection. Girls are hard to understand."

Keigo and Genichirou could not find an explanation for the girls' actions.

"They must be demented or something…"

Therefore, the two boys didn't trouble themselves anymore to understand the "seme" and "uke" thing.

By the time Genichirou and Keigo would be old enough, they would realize that the two giggling girls were actually yaoi fan girls. They would realize that they were thought to be a yaoi pair, where Genichirou is masculine and Keigo is feminine.

----------------------------

Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)


	5. Summer Rain

---Chapter 05: Summer Rain---

…When the rain comes, children can still go out to play…

------------------------------

"This is boring. We can't even play outside."

Keigo was voicing out another complain. A light rain had been spattering on the mansion's windows all morning. Keigo and Genichirou could not go out because of the wet weather.

"Let's just play video games or watch TV," a suggestion by Sanada.

"No. Ore-sama wants to play Frisbee. Right, Beat?"

"Ruff!"

Genichirou was starting to believe that Beat was programmed (note: not "trained") to answer Keigo every time. There was always an instant "ruff!" in reply to Keigo.

"Beat, do you really have to answer Keigo _every_ single time?" Then, Sanada turned to Atobe. "If you really want to play that, then let's go out. What's a little rain to stop us?"

"But we cannot go out. It's improper for a young heir like Ore-sama to play in the rain."

"So you're saying we should just stay here?"

"Your suggestion is appealing but…" Keigo was having second thoughts. He never played outside when it's raining. It was an unbecoming action of a high-class child like him.

Suddenly, Genichirou grabbed Keigo's wrist. "You're coming with me."

Sanada saw through Atobe's hesitation. His friend really wanted to try it. So, he made the first move.

"Beat, bring the disc." The dog obeyed Sanada.

"Genichirou, what are you doing?!" Actually, he was dragging Atobe out of the house and in to the rain. Beat was tailing them from behind.

When they stepped out to the garden, Keigo immediately felt the cool droplets wetting his hair and clothes.

"So, what do you think?"

"This rain…it feels…good. It's like my shower."

"Great. Now, let's play." Sanada took the disc from Beat.

The three of them caught and threw (except Beat) the disc while running around under a summer rain. They didn't mind getting wet or having muddy clothes (Beat's fur was turning brown). They simply had fun.

Keigo was glad that Genichirou exposed him to this kind of fun activity. This was the first time that he had truly enjoyed a game. In return, he decided he would show him his gratitude.

Atobe schematically tossed the disc near the sakura tree. When Sanada caught it, Atobe went near him, almost pinning his capped friend on the tree.

"Keigo, I think it's my turn to throw." Sanada reminded Atobe.

"I know. Ore-sama has something to tell you."

"I'm listening."

Keigo stood on tiptoe and whispered, "thank you for being a great friend." Then, he closed the space between them.

A few moments later, Keigo walked backward and said, "Don't just stand there, Genichirou. Toss the disc to Beat."

Sanada just watched Atobe run to the other side. He was stunned by what had happened. He could still feel the tingling sensation Atobe left on him. The cold rain did nothing to cool his very warm body.

"Hey! What's taking you so long, Genichirou?"

"Ruff!"

_There goes the master and dog tandem again._ This thought woke Sanada from his trance-like state.

"I'm throwing it. Get ready."

He would deal with his feelings later. For now, he was going to play.

----------------------------

I'll appreciate much if you could tell me where I can improve my writing. :)


	6. Summer Rain: Aftermath

---Chapter 06: Summer Rain: Aftermath---

…The rain has stopped but the mansion's weather is cloudy…

A/n:

--Thank you for the reviews. It encourages me to write. :)

--This chapter is a continuation of "Summer Rain."

------------------------------

Although our two favorite boys had fun playing in the rain, the next thing that happened wasn't fun at all. They both got a stern reprimand from Keigo's butler/caretaker.

"Keigo-sama, I thought you'd be more disciplined than this. This is a disappointment!"

Even though Keigo received most of the blow of the lecture, Genichirou had an ample amount of it as well.

"And you, Sanada-kun. Never lead Keigo-sama to any silly activity anymore. Your parents shall be notified by this irresponsible—"

"Achooo!" This was Keigo. "Pardon me."

"—behavior. If Keigo-sama got sick, it would be _your_ fault."

The boys were silent as the lecture went on. When they were dismissed, they took a bath (A/n: I was tempted to write "together" but that didn't seem right.) separately and had a change of clothes (Sanada borrowed from Atobe).

They stayed inside Atobe's room for the rest of the day.

"Do not be fazed by my butler's words. He's just overprotective like my other servants," Atobe said.

"You got scolded because of me. And if you get sick, I'll feel responsible for you. I should not have dragged you out." Sanada seemed regretful.

"Genichirou, you're missing something. You only _urged_ me. I already know from the start the consequences of my actions. I could have stopped you, but I didn't. It was _my decision_," Atobe stated.

Keigo sat on his enormous bed. His skin felt warm.

"But I initiated it, so it's still my fault."

"Have you forgotten the incident by the sakura tree?—" Genichirou blushed a little. "— I would never do that if I did not mean what I said. You showed me how to play and I'm happy with what you did…"

Genichirou noticed that Keigo's voice was getting softer and his face was getting paler. He sat beside his friend and placed a hand on Keigo's forehead.

"You're hot. I think you have a fever."

"Ore-sama is aware of that. I do not regret being sick if it meant spending an enjoyable day with you." Keigo declared this before instructing Genichirou to push the "call" button to summon the servants.

Atobe's maids prepared him to rest as the family doctor was being called. Sanada simply stayed near his friend.

When everything was settled, Sanada sat beside Atobe's laying form.

"Don't feel guilty, Genichirou. I don't blame you," was Keigo's last words before he fell asleep.

Genichirou watched his friend's expression as he slept. It was a sad look.

Keigo may not regret his current condition, but it did not mean he was happy about it.

"Sanada-kun, you may now leave. The limousine will be taking you to your mother," said the butler.

Before he left Keigo's side, he whispered, "I'm sorry for making you sad. I promise I will bring back your smile."

To be continued…

----------------------------

The fic in general is a series of _oneshots_, but I can't help inserting this mini plot. (--,)"


	7. Summer Rain: Returning a Smile

---Chapter 07: Summer Rain: Returning a Smile---

…Get well soon, Keigo...

A/n: An idea in this chapter was taken from an old anime I saw before.

------------------------------

A fair and light weather greeted little Sanada the next day. However, his young mind was far from "fair and light." He couldn't stop thinking about Atobe and how he could make him smile again. But aside from that, he also had a problem on how to see his sick friend again.

"Dad, Mom, I humbly ask you to allow me to visit Keigo. I know I should be grounded today for my misconduct, but I have to make up with him since I caused his ill condition. I will do my sentence right after I visit him. Please." Genichirou boldly said while lowly bowing.

Genichirou's parents looked at him kindly. His parents were strict, but they could also be considerate.

"Keigo-kun must be a dear friend of yours to make you beg us to delay your punishment. I suppose your father and I can let you go this time. We see that you have taken responsibility to your actions," said Genichirou's mother.

Genichirou looked up with lighted up eyes. "Thank you very much," he said while bowing again.

--------

Now, Sanada was more focused in bringing back Atobe's usual air. But even as he entered his friend's bedroom, he still had no idea on how to do it.

"Ore-sama thought you wouldn't come. Why are you late?" Atobe greeted Sanada while sitting on the bed.

Sanada felt sadness in the greeting no matter how much commanding it sounded. _Keigo thought I'm leaving him alone_. This idea impelled him more to do something for Atobe.

"Sorry. I had an issue with my parents. How are you feeling today?" Sanada decided that Atobe need not know about his punishment and how it was lifted.

"Ore-sama is getting better. Right, Beat?"

"Ruff!"

This was the first time that Sanada noticed that Beat's fur was spotless white once more.

"Nice seeing you white again, Beat."

"Ruff!"

Sanada sat beside Atobe. While they were talking, Sanada saw his friend look out the window with longing eyes.

"You miss the outdoors. Don't you?" Genichirou said.

"I feel like I'm wasting my time on this bed. I wish I can go out."

Sanada walked towards the said window. He saw through it the mansion's garden. There were butterflies flitting around the flower bushes. The last blooms of the sakura tree were falling out.

At first, Sanada was looking at the garden generally, and then suddenly, an idea sparked within him.

Genichirou faced his friend. "Keigo, wait for me here. I'll bring you something special."

And he dashed out of the room while leaving Keigo slightly confused.

--------

"Mr. Musashi (my invented name for the butler), please let me do my idea. This is for Keigo," Sanada humbly asked.

The butler seemed skeptical. "Where do you get these ideas?! I suppose you may do it, if only to make Keigo-sama smile again. At least he's not allergic to your plan. But I'll consult Madame Shizuku (Keigo's grandmother) first."

"Thank you, sir," Sanada bowed.

In the end, Sanada's idea was done perfectly.

--------

"Hey, Keigo. I hope you didn't wait that long." Sanada stepped in the room with a covered basket in his hands.

"What's in the basket? And why are they here?" Atobe eyed everyone who entered his room.

Two maids were opening the windows of the room. Mr. Musashi seemed to be surveying the room.

Sanada placed the basket in front of Atobe. "Open it. You'll find my surprise for you."

As Keigo removed the cover, a beautiful assortment of colors met his eyes. Suddenly, these colors moved and floated around the room. Keigo watched in amazement as some of the colors hovered near him. He didn't speak until all of it flew out of the windows. These colors were actually butterflies.

"That was beautiful, Genichirou." Keigo uttered with marveled eyes.

"There's more. Look inside."

Sitting in the middle of the basket was a petite bouquet of sweet-smelling flowers. It was surrounded by sakura petals inside the basket.

Keigo took the bouquet in his hands.

"I can't go out, so you brought the outdoors to me." Keigo looked meaningfully at his friend. "Thank you, Genichirou."

"I'm not done yet. I haven't given you my actual message."

Genichirou neared his face to Keigo, but Keigo put up his palm.

"As much as I want you to continue your advances, I have to stop you. I don't want you to catch my fever."

Genichirou appreciated Keigo's concern, but it did not stop him from continuing his intention.

"If I can't kiss you on the face, then I'll just kiss your hand."

And that was exactly what he did.

"Get well soon, Keigo."

Finally, Keigo returned him a genuine smile.

----------------------------

I hope you would review. :D

A/n: Atobe was treated like a girl, but I guess he wouldn't mind. He's uke anyway. XD


	8. The First Tango

---Chapter 08: The First Tango---

…Tango, the music that binds their young hearts...

------------------------------

"What are we looking for?"

"Ore-sama's picture book of 'The Odyssey'"

Genichirou and Keigo were inside a study room. The room's side walls were lined with rows of various books. In the middle was a large desk with an armchair. Along the back wall was a table with an old music player and a rack of discs on top.

"I'll search this side. You do the other," Atobe ordered.

"Okay."

As Sanada was scanning the last book titles on the shelf, he then noticed the music player at the back of the room. He took a closer look at it.

"Genichirou, I found the book. Let's go back to my…What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking at this thing. What is it?" Sanada asked.

Atobe walked towards Sanada. "That's my father's old record player. It uses those big, black discs to play music."

Atobe noticed that Sanada was interested with it. So he said, "Want to try it?"

"You can operate it?"

"Of course Ore-sama can."

Keigo put down the book he was holding on the desk, and selected a random disc from the rack.

When the music started playing, Genichirou asked, "What kind of music is this?"

"It's classical music, tango specifically."

"I like its rhythm. It's very pleasant." Genichirou closed his eyes while listening.

Keigo had heard this tango piece a lot of times before. But he never danced to it. He would've liked to; however, he had nobody to dance with. And now, Genichirou was here.

_Maybe he can dance with me…_

It took most of Keigo's courage and confidence to ask Genichirou to dance with him.

"Be honored, Genichirou. Ore-sama is inviting you to dance with him."

Sanada opened his eyes with a quizzical look. "Dance with you?"

Atobe tried his best not to get shy in the situation. "Tango is not just a type of music but a dance as well."

"Sure. We can dance. But I don't know how."

"Ore-sama shall teach you the basic steps," Keigo said with a small smile.

And so, Atobe taught Sanada the basic steps of tango. Atobe led Sanada in their practice dances. Sanada would hold on Atobe's shoulder while Atobe held his partner's waist. But before they had the actual dance with the music, Sanada requested something.

"Keigo, let me lead our dance."

"Are you sure you can?"

"Yes."

And they tango the music away.

Their bodies moved in synchrony. Every beat and their every movement brought the dancing couple certain bliss.

They didn't care if anyone watched them. They simply took the pleasure in dancing with each other.

…

And then slowly, the music died.

The record player stopped moving. The dancers stopped dancing.

But to Keigo and Genichirou, they didn't feel it was the end. They remained still in their position, like they were waiting for something to happen.

And then, as if on cue, they met each other's eyes—golden brown locked on deep blue.

"What happens next?" Genichirou whispered.

"You tell me. You're the one leading this dance," Keigo softly replied.

Genichirou did what he felt the next thing that should happen. He broke the intent look he was having with Keigo. Then, he gently placed his lips on Keigo's inexperienced ones.

Keigo was surprised by Genichirou's move. But he just closed his eyes and let his friend kiss him as long as he like.

The kiss they shared was as chaste as their innocence.

And that was how their first dance ended: a tango sealed with a kiss.

----------------------------

Please comment/review. :)

A/n: By next week, I won't be updating as often as before. I will have lots of work to do. X(


	9. CosPlay Time

---Chapter 09: (Cos)Play Time---

…You're the damsel. I'm the prince…

------------------------------

Genichirou was rethinking how he ended up in a medieval princess costume, complete with a crown, while pretending to be tied on the sakura tree.

Oh, right. It was Keigo's fault.

…..

"_What's that?" Genichirou skeptically looked at the two sets of folded clothes on Atobe's bed._

"_Ore-sama and Beat found these costumes in an old box in the attic. I ordered my maids to prepare these for our activity today."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Role-playing game."_

…..

"Gen, remove that stony expression. That's not how the princess should act." A Keigo, clad in an elegant medieval prince costume (complete with a cape and sword), said.

"You're saying that because you're not the 'princess'. This is degrading!"

"Ore-sama won fare and square. You cannot complain. Now fix that expression."

Genichirou rolled his eyes before he unwillingly obliged to look like a "damsel in distress."

"That's better." Keigo smirked. "Let's start."

…..

"_One of us has to role-play as a girl?!"_

"_You heard right. Let's settle the roles by—"_

"_No. I won't do it." Sanada said flatly._

_Atobe sighed. He knew this was coming. So he prepared._

"_Why, Genichirou? Are you not confident enough that you'll get the male role? Besides, this is just role-playing. Can't you even do that?"_

_Atobe always knew how to provoke his friend to do his bidding._

"_Alright. How do we settle the roles?"_

"_A one-shot janken _(rock, paper, scissors)_. The person who wins, gets the male role."_

_And so…_

"_Saisho wa guu!" They both said. _(see notes at the bottom)

"_Jan"_

"_Ken"_

"_Pon!!" They both exclaimed._

Rock vs. Paper

"_Haha. Ore-sama prevailed."_

_Sanada looked unbelievingly at his fist. How could he lose?_

…..

The expression on Sanada's face was getting strained. Seeing Atobe being dramatic over his monologue was annoying him.

"Hime-sama, your charming Prince shall save you from this foul beast that has captured your pure soul."

Yup, it was too dramatic for Sanada's taste. The sword swayed too much. The cape seemed to float with every movement. And add to that "hime-sama", the supposedly "term of endearment", but it instead disturbed Sanada.

"Save me, my Prince," Sanada said almost without any emotion.

"Prince" Atobe "fought" with the big, white beast (Beat). He was successful in slaying the monster (actually, Beat just played dead when Atobe drove his sword). He then "cut" with his sword the imaginary restrains on "Princess" Sanada's hands.

"You're safe now, my Hime-sama." Keigo could see the annoyance on Genichirou's face. He gave the "Princess" an almost taunting smile.

Sanada was controlling himself from grappling the "Prince" out of Atobe.

"Ore-sama fell in love with you the first time he saw you. Will you marry this dashing Prince?" Keigo gazed at Genichirou's eyes quite teasingly.

Genichirou looked at Keigo intently. _Keigo has beautiful eyes_, he thought. His thoughts of "grappling" immediately vanished. It was replaced by his racing heart.

"Yes. I will." Genichirou mouthed the words sincerely.

Keigo had a sudden feeling that they were not role-playing anymore. His friend's golden-brown eyes said a lot to him. He broke the gaze and turned his back to his friend.

"There goes your simplicity again," Keigo quietly said. "Getting married is not as simple as in the fairy tales."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes told me. You're willing to marry me."

"So what if I do?"

Keigo faced his friend. "You don't understand what you're saying."

"But I do! It means living with someone you're happy to be with." Sanada declared.

Atobe gaped at Sanada. And then, he chuckled.

Sanada gave him a confused look.

"I just realized something I admire in you—your straightforward attitude. It really amuses me."

Atobe continued his soft chuckle. Sanada just looked at his laughing friend.

"Okay. Enough of that. Can we now switch places? This princess outfit is starting to itch."

"Anything you wish, my Hime-sama."

----------------------------

A/n: Please make a feedback. At least I'll know someone bothered to read this. I'm worried if anyone would still do, because I didn't update for a _long_ time. Sorry. I was busy with school work. X(

Also, thank you to everyone who already reviewed. :)

:::Note::: Usually, janken starts by both players chanting "saisho wa Guu!" ("starting with the stone!"), while pumping their fists to synchronize the moves. They repeat the same pumping while chanting "jan ken pon!". On "pon", the players show the hand-sign of rock or paper or scissors. (source: wikipedia)

Final Notes: Please warn me if the characters were OOC. Like before, I may not be updating any time soon. Sorry. -.-;


	10. Genichirou's Suetor

---Chapter 10: Genichirou's Suetor---

…Many people dislike "her", including Keigo…

------------------------------

That afternoon, the young "king" and the young "emperor" were at the play park. Like always, they were playing together, simply having fun in a game of tag.

"Gen…let's take…a break." Atobe was catching his breath.

The two boys had been running around as fast as they could.

"Alright…Keigo…I didn't think…you can run…this fast," Sanada said in between deep breaths.

"Heh…Ore-sama no bigi ni…yoi na."

Sanada was pokerfaced about Atobe's response. "That was very arrogant," he said.

"Glad you know."

"That's not the point. Don't say it to other people. You praise yourself too much."

"Maybe too much for you." They made a contending look for each other. "Anyway, Ore-sama shall take a drink. I'll be back."

Sanada's eyes followed Atobe as the boy walked away.

Meanwhile, another set of eyes eagerly watched these events behind a bush.

--------

"Oh Gen-chan!!! I thought we'll _never_ see each other again. I _so _missed you!" said a girl approaching Sanada.

Sanada was shocked by this greeting. One, because nobody called him "Gen-chan", except his family. Two, the voice was overly sweetened (as in "cutesy" sweet) that he almost shuddered when he heard it. And three, the owner of the voice was a breathing _doll_.

When I said "doll", it meant that everything in her was cut into perfection—from the "magnificent orbs" (i.e. the eyes), flowing (insert color name) hair, fair skin, petite figure, the fancy lacy dress(-sy?), etc…(include in the list the words "kind", "smart", "friendly" and the like). Everything in her was supposed to be oh-so-perfect.

"Sorry, but do I even know you?" Sanada politely asked.

"I'm your childhood sweetheart, remember? I was your neighbor back in Kanagawa."

Sanada tried to search her in his memory, but, "um…sorry, I still don't know you."

_Who is this strange girl? And what's with that "childhood sweetheart" thing? Doesn't she notice we're still kids? I'm sure I don't have any memory of her. She must have taken me by mistake…_These were Sanada's thoughts.

The capped boy took a glance at the doll-like girl.

_She looks like a child version of a mannequin. Is she even real? I don't like being around her…I'll just act kind to her, so she won't be offended. Maybe she'll soon realize her mistake…_Sanada's train of thoughts continued.

"Don't act like that, Gen-chan. You're supposed to remember me and make a promise to me that we'll be together when we grow up and we'll be married and we'll live happily ever after like in the fairy tales and…and…" The girl spoke out her daydream, but Genichirou cared less.

Sanada put up his hand to make her stop. "You have a wild imagination, Miss—"

"Don't be so formal. You always called me Meiri-chan. Now let's get some ice cream," she brightly said

She energetically clung on Sanada's arm and tried to tug him towards the ice cream stand.

Genichirou resisted her efforts. "I cannot go with you, Meiri-chan. I'm waiting for Keigo."

"Forget him. You're with me now."

"Forget who, hmm?" Atobe's voice drawled from behind. "My, my, Genichirou. Ore-sama just turned his back, and now he finds a girl clinging on your arm."

Sanada was shaking his head while mouthing, "It's not what it looks like."

Atobe walked in front of the two. "You have nothing to worry, _Gen_-_chan_. Ore-sama knows."

"You must be Keigo. Please stay away from us. You'll just ruin my dream that's coming true. Gen-chan will come with me and we'll be happy together," Meiri-chan said.

Atobe eyed Sanada's arm that Meiri held.

"Ore-sama pities you. Your fantasy shall never come true. Do you really think Genichirou will come with any girl that pops out of bushes?"

"How did you…?"

"Ore-sama saw you. You're a disturbance to our game. Leave us. _Now_," Keigo imposingly said.

The girl hugged Sanada's arm more tightly. "Gen-chan! Your friend is being mean to me."

This time, Sanada spoke. "Sorry, Meiri-chan, but Keigo's right. To be honest, I don't even like you."

"What? How can you say that?" she said this as if on the verge of tears. "This is not what's supposed to happen!"

Meiri removed her arms from Sanada. She covered her face with her hands and seemed to be crying.

Sanada was alarmed by this. He didn't think he could make the girl cry.

"Meiri-chan, please don't cry. We're sorry."

"Don't appease her. It's all an act." Keigo looked at her sharply. "Stop that crying. You look pathetic."

"Keigo! That's rude."

Meiri placed down her hands. It was revealed that Atobe was right—there were no tears. "You're wrong. I never looked pathetic. I'm always perfect, even in tears."

"Yes, a _perfect_…eyesore," Atobe said.

"That's so cruel. And Gen-chan didn't even protect me. I don't like this anymore." With that, she ran away crying.

"Is she crying for real?" Sanada asked.

Atobe shrugged. "She's very pretentious. I was about to call my bodyguards if she didn't run away."

And then, Sanada remembered something. "Keigo, when you saw me with Meiri, I was afraid you might misinterpret the scene."

"Be glad Ore-sama knew the situation."

"But if you didn't, would you be angry or maybe even…jealous?"

"That's a silly question. You know my answer."

"So it's a 'yes'? If it is, I didn't realize you can be possessive of me."

Keigo avoided looking at Genichirou. "I just don't want any girl hugging you like that. Let's resume our game."

"You are possessive. Hey! Don't run away!"

Keigo didn't want to press the issue further.

"We're playing tag, remember? Catch me if you can."

----------------------------

A/n: I hope you got the hint in "Meiri" and in "Suetor" who "her" is. It's "Mary Sue".

::Notes:: "Mary Sue" is a term used to describe or criticize a fictional character that exhibits some or most of the clichés common in fanfiction. Mary Sues are often characters that are based on the author herself, though having idealized traits so that the Mary Sue can act out wish-fulfillment on behalf of the author. (source: wikipedia)

Please review. :D


	11. Counting

---Chapter 11: Counting---

…How many? Allow me to count…

------------------------------

It was a bright and sunny morning. Sanada and Atobe were sitting beside each other by a table. They were studying basic arithmetic, in particular, the multiplication table.

"…Nine times eight is 72. Nine times nine is 81. Nine times ten is 90." Sanada recited the table of nine.

Atobe sighed. "Ore-sama knows all of these." He gazed lazily over the series of tables of numbers.

"If you really know everything, then let me test you," Sanada challenged him.

"Sure. Bring it on."

"What's 6 x 3?"

"18."

"4 x 9?"

"36."

"2 x 7?"

"Fourteen. Genichirou, make your questions a little harder. It's too easy. I can even answer it while sleeping."

Sanada looked at his friend. "I really don't understand how I can tolerate your arrogance."

"You're simply charmed by my prowess," Atobe answered airily.

The other boy shook his head in disagreement. "Let's continue. What's nine times six?"

"54."

"8 x 7?"

"56."

Sanada decided to make the questions a little harder. "12 x 4?"

"Hey, that's more than the table of ten."

"If you're really good, you should know it."

"Fine. It's…." Atobe didn't memorize the tables after ten, so he took a guess. "…48?" A lucky guess.

"How about 13 x 6?"

"68?"

"That's wrong."

"72? Or 74?"

"It's still wrong. The answer is 78. You don't know the answer. Do you, Keigo? You're just guessing."

Atobe hated it when someone pointed out that he didn't know something, especially if that "someone" was Sanada. "So what if I don't know it? I only memorized up to the tens."

"That's no excuse. You failed my challenge." Sanada almost smiled.

This irritated Atobe. "Don't even think you're better than me. I _can_ compute what you asked on paper."

"Sure you can." It seemed that Sanada was actually taunting Atobe.

Atobe narrowed his eyes. "If you think you're so great, then let me challenge you. I'll make sure that I'll only ask the difficult ones."

"Be my guest. I've memorized up to the table of twenty."

The young heir got more irritated. He looked upon the tables of 12 to 19. "Let's see if you know this: 16 x 8?"

"128," the other boy replied smoothly.

"15 x 9?"

"135."

"17 x 3?"

"51."

Their question-and-answer continued for some time. And always, Sanada would answer correctly.

Atobe decided to ask something that was out of the line of his previous questions. If Sanada really had a good memory of numbers, then he would know this.

"How many times have we kissed?"

The capped boy was taken aback. He didn't expect that question to be asked. "That question is irrelevant. We're talking about multiplication."

"Of course we are. I asked you about 'times' and you should answer me with a number."

"That's illogical."

"Oh? Am I sensing that you're _excusing_ yourself, Genichirou? Maybe because you don't know the correct answer?" Atobe gloated.

It was Sanada's turn to narrow his eyes. He kept silent while Atobe continued to talk.

"Tsk, tsk. You make Ore-sama really sad, Genichirou. You can remember the multiples of a number and yet you cannot remember the instances we kissed. I'm disappointed," Atobe said while acting a little dramatic.

Then, in a quiet voice, Sanada responded, "five, including the time I kissed your hand."

Atobe looked intently at his friend. Then, a small smile formed on his lips.

"That is correct. You pass my challenge."

Sanada was about rub in that he's better than Atobe; however, his lips were hindered from talking. Atobe had placed his lips on Sanada's before he could speak a word. Sanada felt very warm inside.

When they pulled away, each had an obvious blush on their face.

"And that makes six," Atobe stated.

----------------------------

A/n: Please review. :)

In case you were wondering, these are the chapters that they kissed: 2, 5 (implicit), 7 (hand), 8 & chap. 2 of "Pure and Innocent."

Um….I need someone to beta-read another fic that I'm writing (although I'm not yet done with it). Will someone kindly help me? Please? -smiles shyly-


	12. At the Pet Shop

---Chapter 12: At the Pet Shop---

…So many animals to cause chaos…

------------------------------

Like what the chapter title said, Sanada and Atobe were at a pet shop in the heart of Tokyo. They were looking at a large aquarium filled with colorful fishes.

"That clownfish looks like Nemo," Atobe pointed out.

"Nemo? The one in the movie?"

"Yeah." Atobe spotted a blue regal tang (type of fish). "That one looks like Dory."

Meanwhile, a little boy and his parents entered the pet shop. The two adults talked to the shop keeper; while the boy went to cages with hamsters inside.

The little boy tried to pat a hamster by passing his finger through the bars of the cage. But then, his mother called him out. The boy retracted his finger, and this caused the cage to open slightly. As the boy went to his mother, a hamster slid out of the cage.

"…Which fish do you—Genichirou, are you listening to me?" Atobe turned to his friend.

Sanada was distracted by the events at the hamster cage. The little rodent traveled aimlessly at the floor. Then suddenly, a loud _CRASH_ was heard. The hamster frantically ran around. From out of a corner, a white kitten appeared. It chased after the hamster all over the room.

Naturally, yelps of surprise were heard from the other people in the shop. As the cat-and-hamster chase progressed, the other animals joined in the chorus of the shrieks—parrots squawked; dogs barked; cats hissed; mice squeaked. Everything sounded chaotic.

"What's this commotion about?" Atobe said irritably.

Sanada watched the scene calmly. He saw the hamster head towards his direction.

"Ah!! A mouse!!" Atobe exclaimed.

Atobe abruptly hugged Sanada and hid his face on his friend's shoulder. This made Sanada blush furiously.

"K…Keigo…what are you doing?"

Realization immediately dawned at Atobe—he acted a little too girly in front of Sanada. He lifted his head and pushed Sanada away from him. He pretended as if nothing happened. Keigo had this irrational fear/disgust for rodents, and he had no intention of telling this directly to Genichirou.

"Nothing… Now, what caused this disturbance?"

Sanada just stared at Atobe. Their quick hug still had an effect on him. He shook his head to remove his blush before he answered, "That small kid accidentally let a hamster loose. A kitten chased after it."

"That kid must be reprimanded. Look at what mess he caused!"

Genichirou and Keigo decided to stay on their spot while the shop keeper settled everything down.

When everything was orderly again, the shop keeper let out an exasperated sigh. He was holding the chasing kitten on his arms.

"Karupin! How did you get out of your cage?"

_Meow._

The little boy tugged his mother's dress. "Mommy, I like that kitten. Can we have him?"

-------

"Glad that was over." Atobe commented.

Sanada nodded in agreement.

The little boy, who was carrying the kitten, passed by Atobe and Sanada.

"Hey, I saw you hug each other," he said with a sly smile.

"It's none of your business, _brat_," Atobe retorted.

"He's right. Move along before I let it slip that _you're_ the root of all that chaos," Sanada said coolly.

"Che. Mada mada dane." And the little boy walked out of the store.

----------------------------

A/n: I wish I could write even 1 humor/crack fic about the Tango pair. ::sigh:: Humor is quite difficult for me to do. -.-;


	13. The First Fight

---Chapter 13: The First Fight---

…If there's something likely that would happen between the Tango pair, it would be a lovers' quarrel, or in this case, a children's fight…

------------------------------

Keigo was looking at his reflection on the mirror hanged on the wall of his bedroom. He studied his handsome features while flipping his hair. Then, out of the blue, he aired a question to Sanada.

"Genichirou, do I seem like a girl to you?"

Sanada was sitting on the carpeted bedroom floor while petting Beat. He thought about the question.

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?" he said.

Atobe abruptly turned to face his friend.

"'Sometimes'?" Keigo said with a raised brow.

"Well…there are times that you act like one. For example, you tend to be too dramatic over a petty thing. You also complain a lot. I was almost convinced that you became a girl when we switched costumes for our role-play," Genichirou explained. "You were really beautiful, like a true princess." (A/n: implied in chap.9)

Keigo slightly blushed. He was about to smile, but then he realized a "flaw" in Sanada's statement.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered. But, are you implying that you don't see me as a boy all the time?"

Sanada considered about it, before simply saying, "Yes."

"What?! You don't take Ore-sama as an equal, if not better? Am I not 'male enough' for you?" Keigo said, slightly outraged.

"That's not what I meant. I know you're a boy but—" Genichirou stood up to explain himself, but Atobe cut him.

"You dare doubt Ore-sama's gender!?" Keigo looked indignantly at Sanada.

"No! I don't doubt your gender. It's just that—"

"—How can you belittle Ore-sama this way! I pride in myself that I'm a boy and I'll grow up as a dignified man. But _you_…" Atobe's anger was increasing. "You have insulted Ore-sama!"

"I didn't intend to insult you—"

"Oh yes, you have. You said it yourself," his voice getting dangerous. "Your affirmation is a direct insult to me."

"Okay. So I said it. But I didn't mean to hurt your male pride. Besides, even if I did mean it, it's because you're giving me reasons to do so."

Atobe gave him a very indignant expression.

"What?! When did Ore-sama gave you reasons to doubt my masculinity?"

"Wait. Let me think," Sanada said sarcastically. "I know one. How about yesterday at the pet shop? You hugged me when you saw the hamster. Isn't that quite girlish?"

Atobe balled his shaking fists. Sanada made a low blow. Atobe would never reason out that he's scared of the hamster. It would make him lose their argument. So, he tackled it in another way.

"But you did _enjoy_ it."

"Huh? What kind of nonsense is that, Atobe Keigo?"

"I briefly saw your face reddening. Doesn't that mean you _liked _it?"

"You're changing the subject. We're talking about _you_, not me."

"Heh. Ore-sama is sure of himself that he is perfectly male. But you, Sanada Genichirou, are attracted to other boys, especially to someone as magnificent as Ore-sama. Doesn't that make you _girly_?"

A knot was forming on Sanada's forehead. Atobe's statement hit his pride. Genichirou could not deny to himself that he did not like Keigo. But for him, it did not make him "girly."

"You spoiled brat. You don't know what you're saying."

"I'm _not_ spoiled. I know what I'm saying. You're just stupid enough not to accept it."

"Arrogant idiot."

"Foolish dork!"

Beat cowered under the bed. The two boys' voices were getting louder.

"Swollen head!!"

"Dim-witted!!"

Their name-calling continued until tears slowly formed on each of their eyes.

"Genichirou, you're so THICK-HEADED that I'm surprised you understood Ore-sama at all!!"

"Oh, SHUT UP!!" Suddenly, he slapped Atobe's cheek. "Stop with the insults!"

Silence.

Sanada was shocked by his own actions.

Atobe placed his hands on his stinging cheek. He was already at the verge of tears.

"YOU IDIOT!! I ha–…I don't like you! Get away from me!"

"My pleasure!" Sanada stomped his feet and quickly walked out of the room.

He walked aimlessly along the corridors of the mansion with the events hanging heavily in his mind. He was so angry at Atobe. He didn't care if he had slapped his friend on the face. It felt like a counterpunch for all the insults he received. Genichirou decided to sit by the sakura tree, so he can somehow calm his mind. He made sure he was out of sight from Atobe's window.

_Stupid Keigo. Who does he think he is? Nobody insults Sanada Genichirou that way!_ He thought with gritted teeth while staring at the grass.

Suddenly, a water droplet fell at the back of Genichirou's hand.

_Huh? Is it raining? _He thought. He looked up the sky to confirm it, but there were no rain clouds. Then, he felt another water droplet, but this time it was trickling down his cheek. It was also the same time he realized something.

_Boys don't cry! Crying is only for girls! _Genichirou adamantly tried to convince himself.

But no matter how many times he said that to himself, the tears wouldn't stop falling.

_Why?_

--------

Back in Keigo's room, the young "king" could be found sitting on the floor while hugging Beat. Keigo was hiding his face on his dog's fluffy fur, which was partly wet. Keigo was trying to muffle his sobs.

"Genichirou's so insensitive, Beat. He offended me without thinking."

The big, white dog looked sympathetic at his little crying master.

"But you know, there's something I don't understand."

Beat tilted his head, as if comprehending what Keigo said.

"I'm angry at Genichirou, but why can't I say I hate him? I cannot muster myself to say 'I hate you, Genichirou.' Tell me, Beat."

_Why?_

----------------------------

I'm ashamed. I didn't update for so long. X(

Sorry!!! I had time to write but I did not use it wisely. :(


End file.
